Una relación puramente sexual
by Anne Darket
Summary: ¿Es posible una relación Drarry sólo sexual? Respuesta de Draco a la pregunta formulada por a lunatica.


**L**os personajes incluidos en esta historia, son propiedad de JK Rowling y WB.

**E**sta historia se creo en respuesta a una pregunta formulada por a_lunatica en la reciente página "Drarry en Español" (¡ay! Qué buena es la propaganda y más si es de nuestra pareja preferida): ¿Es posible una relación Drarry sólo sexual? He aquí la respuesta de Draco.

**Una relación puramente sexual**

_Por: Anne Darket_

El simple roce de tus dedos sobre mi piel bastó para que mi poca fortaleza se derrumbara y, yo, sucumbiera ante el insaciable deseo de torturarte: con mi boca, con mi lengua, con mis manos, con la simple mirada. Desagarrarte, destrozarte, vaciarte y saciarme.

Recordé nuestros años de juventud, en que tus labios vírgenes suplicaban por más, no sólo por mi aliento cálido sobre ellos, ni por el penetrante olor dulzón de mi exhalación, reclamaban toda mi boca: con dientes, con saliva, con lengua. Comenzaba la más apasionante pelea, chupando, rasgando, mordiendo cada pedazo de piel, de músculo.

Muchas veces me pregunté si nuestra relación era puramente carnal. Practicábamos una relación bastante fuera de lo común. El sexo era rudo, rápido y sencillo. No procurábamos la satisfacción del otro, en el orgasmo no había palabras de amor entrometidas, sólo gritos estremecedores que nos elevaban a ambos a un paraíso sin gloria, pero abundante en placer.

¿Pareja? La palabra no formaba, siquiera, parte de nuestro vocabulario. Nuestros encuentros furtivos, mal vistos por la sociedad si hubiesen tenido conocimiento de ellos, eran más bien un acuerdo tácito, en que el amor o querer estaba totalmente prohibido y las conversaciones estaban de más.

No obstante, el infinito deleite que me abrumaba cada vez que la palma de tus manos recorrían mi torso era incomparable. Después de ti hubo una larga fila de amantes: hombres mayores, jóvenes tiernos, mujeres maduras y dulces señoritas. Con ninguno me sentí igual de extasiado y, por consiguiente, con ninguno repetí más de dos veces. No miento al decir que hasta un trío me dejaba insatisfecho.

Me di cuenta de mi codependencia y, reacio a aceptarla, me refugié en los brazos de un único amante, un muchacho cinco años menor que yo, cuyo cuerpo provocaba la instantánea enervación de mi zona genital. Extrañamente, al paso de las semanas, mi atracción hacia él fue decayendo, marchitándose más rápido que una planta sin agua. Mi pensamiento, ineludiblemente, recurrió a ti, a la imagen que prevalecía intacta de tu cuerpo y de tu rostro, de cada significativo detalle de tu belleza. ¿Belleza? Sí, siempre te había calificado como alguien extremadamente hermoso, de lo contrario, te hubiese rechazado. Mi perfección necesitaba complementarse con más perfección y tú la tenías impregnada: tu cabello indomable, reluciente y suave, era muestra de que hasta en el desorden se podía encontrar armonía y beldad.

Fueron años de una constante búsqueda por desaparecerte, por opacarte, sin embargo, a medida que probaba más especímenes, la verdad se hacía más latente.

Nunca, en nuestros cinco años de frecuentarnos casi a diario y durante largas horas, me cansé de ti. Jamás me disgustaste. No me pareció, tampoco, que eso que teníamos se hubiese vuelto una rutina.

Contigo todo parecía diferente. No es que fuese distinto, es que era mejor. Como si día con día se regenerara, se complementara, se perfeccionara. Y, aun así, no dejaba esa marca de "deuda", de necesitar más.

Al cabo de un tiempo me di por vencido y me vi orillado a buscarte. No fue fácil, debo admitir. Ocultabas tan bien tus huellas que muchas veces pensé en rendirme, mas, tuve la impresión de que de vez en cuando dejabas tus marcas para mí.

Fue el roce de tus dedos sobre la piel desnuda del torso de mi mano el que me hizo reaccionar. No necesite ver tus ojos esmeraldas para saber que eras tú, tampoco necesite de tu permiso para abalanzarme sobre ti y llenarme de ti. Quería impregnarme de tu aroma y de tu sabor. Necesitaba saciarme con tus besos, con tus caricias y reafirmar ese inquebrantable lazo que habíamos formado, sin ser conocedores de él.

―Draco…―susurraste a mi oído por primera vez y mi corazón, ya de por sí enloquecido, dio un salto de alegría.

―Eres una aguja en el pajar Potter― comenté mientras volvía a cerrar mi boca en torno a la suya, exigiéndole, con él, que nunca más me dejase.

―Eres un cabrón, Draco. He estado esperándote por mucho tiempo― tus brazos se enredaron en torno a mi cuello y yo, en acto reflejo, apoyé mi mandíbula sobre tu hombro. Llené de besos tu cuello, aspirando tu olor fresco.

―Pudiste haberme buscado tú.

―¡Tonto!― soltaste una risa suave y acompasada ―si el que tenía dudas eras tú.

**Fin**

¡Gracias por leer!

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, genial, malo, he perdido práctica… Sí, llevo mese sin subir nada, pero la escuela me está tragando. Espero que me dejen su comentario, ya saben: no se cobra, se agradece y Harry y Draco enloquecen (en consecuencia, empiezan a hacer el amor como locos).


End file.
